Happy Birthday to Me
by princessg
Summary: Hermione is having the worst birthday ever.  Maybe her husband can fix it.


_This is my first Dramione piece. It just a little one shot. I hope you enjoy it. Many thanks and beta love to AlexndraO for helping me get the story right._ _I am broke so obviously these characters don't belong to me, just going to barrow them for a minute._

 _ **Synopsis:** Hermione is having the worst birthday ever. Maybe her husband can fix it._

Happy Birthday to Me

As the Charm's Professor stepped up to the podium, she cleared her throat. The first years took their seats and got quiet.

"Good afternoon, today we will continue practicing Wingardium Leviosa." A couple of Slytherin boys started giggling after her announcement.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, do you have something to share with the class?" she asked sternly.

"Sorry Mum, Albus was telling me that this is the spell that caused you and Uncle Harry to become friends." Scorpius smiled at her as Albus continued laughing.

"Albus," Hermione snapped.

"I'm sorry, Dad said you were such a know-it-all," Albus said, unable to keep his foot out of his mouth.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright, that is quite enough. Let us get back to work. With your wand, you will flick and swish while saying Wingardium Leviosa. Make sure that you say Leviosa correctly. If you do the feather should float."

As the students begin to work the classroom rumbled with noise. Hermione walked around the room watching students as they practiced.

"Well done Miss Thomas, 10 points to Gryffindor." The young girl smiled up at her.

As the students were practicing the temperature in the room seem to start rising. Hermione felt the sweat roll off her forehead. She pulled out her wand and tried a cooling spell, but nothing happened.

"Class," Hermione said and everyone froze, "It seems to be getting hotter in here. I think it is best to end class for the day." The first years started chatting excitedly. "Before you get too excited, I expect when I see you on Thursday that you will be able to demonstrate this charm. I also expect a 1-foot piece of parchment on my desk when you walk in my room of why proper wand movement is important. Class dismissed."

The students moaned and moved towards the door.

"Happy Birthday, Mum," Scorpius shouted as he walked out the door with Albus.

As soon as the last student passed through the door it slammed shut and locked. Hermione had not even had time to pick up her things. She walked to the door and tried to open it. It would not budge. She walked back to her desk gathered her things and set them on the last desk closest to the door. She picked up her wand and tried to open the door.

"Yeah, happy bloody birthday to me," she said under her breath. Her shirt was sticking to her body, and her hair was starting to frizz as she sweat.

After several attempts, she slid down the wall defeated. She took off her outer robes, laid them on the floor beside her, unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse, slid her heels off and removed her tights.

Tears were threatening to escape her eyes, "Some birthday, first time in 20 years I'm alone, my husband had to travel, my friends are all busy, and I am now stuck inside this bloody hot classroom."

A small click could be heard, then the door opened. Hermione jumped up off the floor as Filch walked in.

"Professor?" he questioned her.

"Oh Filch, I'm so glad you're here. I have no idea what happened," Hermione almost hugged him, but thought better of it. She stepped out of the room into the coolness of the hall.

"Thank you, Filch," she said stepping back into the classroom and grabbing her things. She then headed to her quarters. She needed a shower and a change of clothes. Filch just shrugged and watched her walk off.

She entered her quarters, which she shared with her husband when he was in town, and their 8-year-old daughter during the week.

Draco and Hermione have been married 18 years. After the war, Draco turned his life around. He took an Auror position and was partnered with Harry. Slowly the men became friends, and eventually, Hermione got to know Draco. If you would have told 11-year-old Hermione that she would marry that git and he would be close friends with Harry she would have died of laughter.

They were happily married with two beautiful children, Scorpius, who was a first-year Slytherin at Hogwarts, and an 8-year-old daughter, Drusilla, who stayed with Ginny during the day. Today, however, she was with her grandmother. The Malfoys had openly welcomed Hermione into their family and seriously spoiled her children. Who was she kidding, they had to compete with Draco.

On weekends when she wasn't on duty and on holidays, they stayed at their home, a small manor by comparison to Draco's childhood home, located just outside of Hogsmeade.

After her shower she changed into jeans and one of Draco's Quidditch shirts. She wrapped her hands in the long sleeves and curled up on the lounge. The fact that Draco's shirt was too big didn't bother her at all. As she sat there tears rolled down her cheek, thinking what a horrible birthday this had been. A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts. She wiped her face with her sleeve and walked to the door.

"Neville?" she questioned as she saw the man standing at the door. He stood with a small chocolate tart in his hand.

"Heard you had a rough afternoon," he admitted, smiling.

"You could say that." She hugged him and took the tart.

"Are you coming to dinner? I'd be happy to escort you," Neville offered.

"I don't know. I was going to sit here and have a pity party," she responded weakly.

"Not an option," he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. After shutting the door, he turned to find Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Neville Longbottom, don't make me hex you. Besides I'm not dressed appropriately for dinner," Hermione snapped.

"Well, I have it on authority that your attire doesn't matter. And as far as hexing me, I'll take my chances. Not like it would be the first time," Neville joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Hermione sighed. This was a battle she wasn't going to win. Hermione let him lead her down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Quit moping, it's your birthday," Neville grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the main door.

She suddenly stopped, "Neville, what is going on? We don't go through this door."

"Today we do, happy birthday," he said as he pushed the door open.

"Happy Birthday!" the room erupted.

Hermione froze as she scanned the Great Hall. Her family, including the Malfoys, her friends, and her colleagues were all there. Front and center stood Draco with the biggest smirk. He stepped toward her as she started walking toward him.

"Hi, baby, happy birthday" Draco said as he reached her.

"Did you do all this?" she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I had a little help," he said pointing around the room. "I like that shirt." He smiled and winked at her.

She blushed realizing she was still in his shirt. Draco took her hand and let her to the platform. When she was up on the platform, McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I have known this wonderful woman for more than half of her life," McGonagall started, "She is the most caring, loyal, and even frustrating at times,"

The room chuckled and Hermione smiled and blushed McGonagall continued, "And an amazing professor. She gives so much to all of us everyday. So Hermione we wanted to give something to you. Thank you for all you do, happy birthday."

The room exploded with cheers and shouts of happy birthday. A very large cake showed up in the center of the room, and everyone started singing to her. Hermione put her hand over her mouth as a few small tears rolled down her face. Draco had to lead her to the cake and tell her to blow out the candles.

"Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," Hermione shouted, "Now let's have some cake."

Everyone cheered, and conversation started around the room. Hermione felt a small hand grab hers and she looked down to find Drusilla holding her hand. Scorpius was standing right behind her. Hermione knelt down and hugged both of her children.

"Happy Birthday, mum," both kids said simultaneously.

Scorpios added, "Sorry about earlier."

Draco looked at Hermione inquiring, and she just shook her head. The story of her afternoon could wait until later.

The party lasted a couple of hours. The students were dismissed back to their common rooms and many of the adults headed to Hogsmeade so they could apparate home. A small group of her closest friends and family stayed back.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Narcissa said kissing her on the cheek, "We will see you this weekend."

Hermione smiled fondly at the woman and nodded to Lucius, who was not big on public affection. The two left with Drusilla. At her questioning look Draco whispered in her ear.

"She is spending the rest of the week with my parents."

Hermione shivered as the butterflies in her stomach started dancing. It amazed her that after all these years he could still do this to her.

Ginny grabbed Hermione into a tight hug, "Sorry about all the deception, but it was necessary. I hope you had an amazing birthday. I will see you over the weekend."

Hermione hugged each of her friends as they left. When just about everyone was gone, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Shall we go to our quarters?" he asked. Hermione nodded for fear if she spoke everyone in the room would hear her voice crack at what his words were doing to her.

They held hands and walked in comfortable silence to their quarters. Draco opened the door and ushered Hermione in. As soon as the door was shut he had her pinned against it.

Her hands were in his hair as she kissed him. He took no time removing her jeans and knickers. As he grabbed her bum she jumped and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to their bed without breaking contact.

He placed her gently on the bed moving his hands from her waist up underneath her shirt. His thumb grazed just underneath her breast. She moaned into his mouth.

He groaned in response as his pants became entirely too tight. Tonight was about her; he was going to worship her and show her how much she meant to him.

He lifted her shirt over her head and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently grazing his teeth over her taut nipple. She moaned again which just encouraged him. He paid equal attention to her other breast.

He kissed his way down her stomach past her belly button. His hot breath brushed over her core, but never touching her he moved to be inner thigh. Draco knew he was driving her crazy. After a few moments of her moaning and begging, he quickly ran his tongue over her slit. She nearly came up off the bed as her back arched and she screamed his name.

He knew his wife and knew she was close to release. He was rewarded quickly for his effort as she screamed his name. He licked every drop of her juices.

He stood up and quickly removed his clothes as she came down from the orgasm. He crawled up her body taking each nipple in his mouth and releasing it with a pop. She whimpered slightly as he did this. Then his lips were on hers and she could taste remnants of herself on his lips.

The tip of his hardened cock was rubbing gently over her sensitive clit and opening. Before she even knew what was happening he plunged deep inside her. Their pace was fast and frenzied. He pounded into her with everything he had. She bit down on his shoulder as she started to reach her second orgasm of the night causing him to explode inside of her. White stars filled his sight as he grunted her name, his seed filling her.

They both laid there working to bring their breathing back to normal. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Thank you for this. It has been a hard day, but it has ended beautifully. It has been one of the best birthdays." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before laying her head on his chest.

"Happy Birthday my sweet Hermione." Draco kissed her forehead as she dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow he would ask for forgiveness for placing the warming and locking charm on her classroom, they had to keep her busy long enough for them to set up the Great Hall and for the guests to arrive.


End file.
